Deal Me Out (TV series episode)
Deal Me Out was the 13th episode of Season 2 of the TV series M*A*S*H, also the 36th overall episode of the series. Written by Larry Gelbart and Lawrence Marks, and direceted by Terry Becker, It originally aired on CBS-TV on December 1, 1973. Synopsis Radar runs into a local man with a jeep. Hawkeye and Trapper operate on a CID (intelligence) agent, even though it is against regulations to do so without another CID agent present. Sidney Freedman helps talk a patient out of killing Frank. Meanwhile, the poker game keeps going on. Full episode summary In an episode that revolves entirely around a poker game. Major Sidney Freedman and Captain Sam Pak arrive at the Swamp to relax to be joined by Henry, Hawkeye, Trapper, and Klinger at the table. Early in the game Radar interrupts Henry to deal with the notorious "Whiplash" Hwang. Captain Pak tells the rest Hwang is "the falldown King of Korea", a former farmer before the war who now makes a living out of falling down in front of running trucks and jeeps, pretending to be hit by them, and then threatening to sue the US Army in exchange for whatever monetary compensation, be it cash or military script, he can get. In the meantime, Frank refuses to operate on Lieutenant Rogers on the grounds that he is a C.I.D man and it is against Army regulations to anesthetize him without another C.I.D. man present - he has already sent for one and will wait until he arrives. He assures Rogers that he is "absolutely in no danger. I think." When Hawkeye and Trapper hear from Frank that Rogers has severe internal bleeding, they decide that the case cannot wait and proceed to operate. "Hope this guy doesn't mind ignoring orders by living," Hawkeye says. In post-op, Frank reviews the case of Private Carter (John Ritter) and decides he is fit to return to the front. Carter is highly distressed and insists he will not go but Frank is unsympathetic. Hawkeye and Trapper, emerging from O.R., remind Frank about his "humane profession" but they are then summoned back to the game at the Swamp. Captain Halloran (Edward Winter) from the C.I.D. arrives and wants to arrest Hawkeye and Trapper for breaking regulations, but when he hears from Hawkeye that Rogers didn't say anything under anesthesia, decides that he has made the journey for nothing. Trapper invites him to the game and he says, "Deal me in." The game is interrupted again, this time by a gunshot. Carter is holding Frank hostage in the shower with a pistol. Sidney talks to Carter while Trapper sneaks in to the tent to disarm Carter. There is one more disturbance to deal with: "Whiplash" Hwang, who has been discharged, fakes yet another accident in front of an ambulance. But nothing stops the game, which drags on until dawn. "Same time, next week." Fun Facts * First appearance of actor Edward Winter in the role of an Army intelligence officer who goes by numerous aliases, but is ultimately known as Colonel Flagg. * Second appearance of actor Allan Arbus as psychiatrist Major Freedman; first time he is officially called by the first name "Sidney," which he would retain throughout the rest of the series (he was called "Milton" in his first appearance in "Radar's Report".) *Typical MASH fantast..only NCOS and Officers were allowed to have pistols in combat-how did a Private get one? After all Radar is very conscious about locking guns up..until their owners can use them again (The Gun (TV series episode)) Guest stars/Recurring cast *Pat Morita as Captain Sam Pak *Allan Arbus as Major Sidney Freedman *Edward Winter as Captain Halloran *Jamie Farr as Max Klinger *Jerry Fujikawa as "Whiplash" Hwang *Tom Dever as Lieutenant Rogers *Gwen Farrell as Nurse (see Lieutenant Wilson) *John Ritter as Private Carter *Uncredited appearances by Kellye Nakahara, Sheila Lauritsen Category:Season 2 episodes